Would You Save My Life?
by Rhiabrey Skye
Summary: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple!" "You know what! It doesn’t matter! You love her and not me, and I understand. It’s not like you would risk your life for me" "iDesperately Need you..." SEDDIE/ONE SHOT.Based on iSaved Your Life


**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly, Carly, Sam, or Freddie. OR Owl City.

* * *

**~*~*~**

* * *

"I didn't know _that _was gonna be here!"

--

"I'm in love with someone else." looks at Carly dreamingly.

--

"Carly will never love you!"

--

**It's so captivating how a choice of words can change so drastically over a short period of time.**

--

**A kiss was all it took to change everything. A kiss was all it took for him to suddenly want nothing but _her_.**

---

"I hate you."

---

_I keep running away…even from the good times…_

--

**A kiss was all it took for three words, as strong as these, to come out as nothing but a white lie.**

---

"I need to hit something."

"Here, just hit my backpack."

"You sure?"

"Yea. I got three books and two sets of gym clothes in here. Go for it."

--

**A kiss was all it took for him to realize he would take a shot for her.**

---

**A dance was all it took for her to see so she could realize she wanted nothing but _him_.**

---

'_Cause if you feel my love, just let it show…And if you want my heart just let me know…_

--

**A dance was all it took for her to see that she had taken it all for granted.**

---

"Freddie's hurt!"

"What happened?"

"A big Taco truck came around the corner and Freddie pushed Carly out of the way…!"

--

**Losing the person she loved made her realize she almost lost that chance.**

--

"What just happened in there?"

"I kissed Freddie!"

--

A blow to her heart. The moment she pictured Carly's lips touching Freddie's, where her own lips were just a few months ago, was the moment she realized she could never take back the past, because it wasn't worth it.

So her heart shattered.

--

**It was a kiss that made her heartbroken over Freddie Benson.**

--

She walked down the hall at Ridgeway, trying her best not to come in contact with anyone. She wasn't in the mood for talking. She was scared that if she spoke, her voice would crack at the moment, and everyone would suddenly think of her as weak. She didn't like to be known as weak. Especially over a boy. Before making eye contact with any of the students, she had made a stop at the restroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her mascara, which she now frequently used, had smudged all over her upper cheek, and the tiny strands of hair on the side of her face has began to stick to them. Sliding them off and pushing it behind her ear with her right arm, she tied a small pony tail from a hair tie that laid around her wrist and held herself up against the sink by her arms. Sam never wore ponytails. Mainly because it would make her look like her twin sister Melanie, and she never liked being compared to Melanie. Ever. Especially since she found out about her and Freddie's little kiss at the dance club.

And there she was thinking about him again. She promised herself that she would forget her past, or at least try, because it was just too much pain to think that all those little moments and shared looks were just a waste. She watched as a tiny teardrop ran down the tip of her nose and into the sink below her. She looked back up to see her reflection once again. Her eyes were starting to get red from all the tears she had kept in in the past. And, god, so many tears that was. So many times she wanted to cry but never got the chance because she was afraid. She was afraid that if she cried, she would admit to herself that she is indeed frail and fragile. That behind all the bullying and calling names, she was indeed a sweet girl.

She watched as more tears rolled down without her even trying. She didn't want to be a sweet girl.

She looked at herself in hatred. With one quick move, she had backed away and aimed one of the most powerful kicks in her life at the mirror in front of her.

Because all the girls she knew were sweet had always won his heart.

--

Without even caring that somebody could walk in any moment and seeing what she had just done. She tossed her book bag to the corner and made her way to the sink all the way near the wall and splashed a large amount of freezing cold water onto her face. Without removing her hands, she began breathing deeply.

She just needed to relax. That was all.

_Oh, don't be stupid you know you'll never be okay with all this._

So what?

_So what?! Look at yourself! You're crying over a boy. You're a Puckett! You shouldn't -_

Pucketts are selfish and stupid. They think they have everything under control. That everything is working just fine under their command! They think they get everything they want.

_And…? _

It's a lie. It's all a stupid lie.

_Sam, you have to stop! There are many other boys out there. Don't kill yourself over this._

You don't understand. I always thought that she would always go against him. Never accept him into her life like this. I didn't even think she would want to be with him.

_How can you be so sure?_

She was the one who always told us that friendship was the best thing out there. That she would never do anything to jeopardize that.

_And you believed all that bull? _

She's my best friend. Of course I believed her. I also believed her when she said she would never date him. And she never did.

_So why didn't you take your chance then, huh? Why did you have to take so fucking long to realize all this?_

It's not that simple.

_What do you mean not simple? She never liked him and you always did! He was free the whole time._

Yea, but he wasn't in love with me!! Don't you get it?! He will never love me the way I love him! I'm just a normal friend to him now. I mean before I could've sworn there was sparks there, but then the whole 'getting hit by a taco truck' fiasco happened and she swooped him off his feet. And you know what?

_What?_

…he accepted her.

_And now…_

They're going to get married and have a family. Without me.

--

"I know--" a female voice, followed by a chuckle, came from outside the bathroom. Sam, as quickly as she could, ran into a stall and stood up on top of a toilet. She recognized those voice. They were from two girls in her Spanish class.

"He is such a sweetie for saving her life." Sam groaned as she banged her head purposely against the wall of the stall.

"I know! Carly is such a lucky bitch."

"Haha, I know right? At least we--" The other girl, who Sam knew as Kelly, suddenly stopped talking. "Oh, my god, Nicole!! The mirror is gone!"

Gasp. "What?!"

Crunching of glass.

"Oh, no!" Sam heard Nicole yell, "Now we don't have anything to show us how beautiful we are." Sam rolled her eyes.

"We have to tell Principal Franklin!" Sam sighed in relief as she stepped off the toilet, thinking they were about to leave.

"Oh, wait wait wait!" Sam groaned.

"..what?"

"Tell me if my hair looks okay. Brandon is just outside and I don't want to walk past him looking not pretty enough." Sam rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, totally." Kelly agreed.

About 10 seconds a silence. Nothing but the sound of lip puckering.

"Okay, how do I look?"

"_Like a ho._" Sam murmured under her breath.

Silence.

"So freakin' hot.""Perfect. Lets go!"

Sam was about to unlock the door when Nicole said something, "Somebody forgot their backpack."

Sam's eyes widened.

"In the bathroom?" Kelly snorted.

"I know right?"

"Okay, lets hurry. I have to copy Sarah's math homework."

"And makeout with Brandon?"

"Well, duh! That too."

Sam waited until she hear the sound of the door closing behind them.

Click.

She quickly unlocked the door and made her way to the other corner where her book bag layed. She through it over her shoulder and let out a long sigh.

_Still depressing over what's- his-face?_

Oh, **shut up**_._

--

Sam looked around before walking out the bathroom. Sensing that the coast was clear she ran as quickly as she could to her locker which was right ahead. Entering her combination, she rubbed her fingers under her eyes, making sure there was no evidence of her earlier meltdown.

"Hey, Sam. Where've you been all week?" Sam suddenly looked up and was shocked to see none other than Freddie on crunches. Only a few feet from her.

"Already back in school?"

"Don't ignore my question, Sam."

She starred at him blankly for a second.

"Why didn't you ever come visit me?"

Sam grabbed a fat cake that was laying on the top shelf and ripped off wrapper in one quick move, "Why the shwudden inchrest?" Sam spoke over a stuffed mouth. Freddie looked at her in disgust.

"Why such bad manors? Jeez.." Sam stopped chewing for a second and swallowed down the big lump of fat cake, which she didn't even get to savor.

"Why so curious?" She tossed the rest of the fat cake into the locker and slammed it shut, "It's not like you even care, really." She murmured as she tossed her book bag over her shoulder once again and began walking past Freddie, off to homeroom.

"What's up?" he asked suddenly before she turned around to look back at him.

"What's up?" she chuckled. Not because it was funny but because of everything that happened, "Why don't you think about it, huh?" She shrugged.

He looked at her, confused, "I'm lost."

"So how's Carly?" Sam asked suddenly, ignoring his statement.

He smiled a bit before tightening his grip on the crunches under his arms, "Great, why? You haven't spoken to her either?" he asked curiously.

Sam rolled her eyes before turning back around and continue walking to class, "Sam." he groaned in annoyance as she continued walking, "Sam, would you stop ignoring me? What's up with you."

Sam stopped in her tracks and looked down at the floor below her. Tears burning to escape once again. Sometimes…he was so sweet that it made her like him even more. But it was just all so complicated…

"Nothing." Sam whispered as she looked at him. He was starring at her, so hard. There was no doubt he was trying to find an answer. She hoped he would find out on his own instead of her saying it. And they just stood there. Starring. That was…until he let out a small chuckle.

He was in disbelief, "You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple." he said knowingly.

And there it was. She starred at him, contemplating if she should give it away or not. Maybe if she just answered something un-Sam like, he wouldn't worry, or at least, freak so much. And the way he just said 'Carly and me as a couple' made her sick to her stomach. She had had nightmares before of him saying something like this. It made her feel disgusted, the idea of him and Carly dating. Those words should've been 'you and me'. Not Carly and me.

"Very True. Makes me want to puke up blood."

She had expected him to roll his eyes or say back a rude comment, but instead, his eye brows raised in astonishment and the corner of his lips began to twitch upwards. Was he smiling?

"I'm serious." She frowned at him. His eyes looked at her in bewilderment and wonder. Now she was just getting frustrated. Here she was, crying inside because her first kiss, frenemy, and best friend is now dating her other best friend while he's here trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Okay, you know what? Don't even care. Don't care at all about how I feel about all this," he frowned, "Cause you know what?! It doesn't matter! You love _her_ and _not me_, and I understand. It's not like you would risk _your _life for _me_. "

And with that she walked away, leaving a very surprised Freddie.

--

"I mean, yea, you kissed me and all, Carly, but…" he sighed, "Do you really think we should date?"

Carly bit her bottom lip nervously and answered, "Okay, look, Freddie…when I kissed you that day in your room…I guess I was just 'in the moment', you know? I mean, nobody has ever risked their life for me like that." Freddie nodded knowingly, "The when we kissed, and your mom walked in, which was a scaring moment in my life, by the way," they both chuckled. And starred at each other for a second before she continued, "Then you asked me if we should be boyfriend and girlfriend and I, I guess I was just scared to say no." she explained and half smiled at him.

He looked down for a bit then back up at her, "Carly," she raised her eyebrows knowingly, "I don't want to date you." he admitted, "You're my friend. _Best_ friend. That's the reason I saved you, not because I loved you."

"loved?" she asked, surprised, "as in past?" he shrugged for a bit and smiled.

"I don't want to risk our friendship like that," he placed his arm on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "You're like my sister."

--

It's ironic how about two years ago, Freddie, who went after Carly for so long, was the one who ended up ending things with her before they actually started.

--

A kiss was all it took for him to realize that without her in his life, he would never be truly happy.

A kiss was all it took for him to realize that he would risk anything in his life just to be with her.

A kiss was all it took for them to realize they were accidentally in love.

--

I Can finally see, that you're right there beside me. I am not my own…For I have been made new, please don't let me go…

I desperately need you.

- _Owl City _**Meteor Shower**

--

Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that. Okay so I am SUPER excited for iSaved Your Life and came up with this. Hate it? Like it? Reviews please :]

And PLEASE! OH PLEASE!!!! I BEG YOUUUU!! Listen to that song by Owl City. Soooooo Amazing. Ah.

Lol.

Love.  
Peace.  
Seddie.


End file.
